


Does My Ring Burn Your Finger

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	Does My Ring Burn Your Finger

1  
“马蒂！”  
“戈登。”  
在这样昏暗和喧闹的背景下，马丁竟然一眼认出了他，不禁有些自喜于记忆力尚未退化。因为一分钟前，他还在犹豫：酒吧里以前有这么吵闹吗？  
看来再多喝一杯有助于找回脑海深处的记忆。  
“好多年没见过你了，自从你辞职后。”黑人大叔很自然地坐到了马丁身旁的高脚凳上，指关节在吧台上敲了敲：“啤酒，两杯。”  
“谢谢老伙计。”马丁说。有时候一杯酒胜过无数寒暄。  
“别客气，”戈登道，“真没想到能碰上你，哈哈，生活还是给我们在所剩无几的岁月里留了点儿惊喜，不是吗？”  
“是啊。”啤酒来了，马丁抓过玻璃杯，眼角瞄过戈登的手指，没有看到戒指。  
当然，因为工作关系，戈登经常需要摘下戒指，所以这不说明什么，但这位在马丁的印象中一向沉稳而刚健的法医竟然会说出这么悲观的话，马丁就不得不猜测他与自己有相同的境遇了。  
“我还以为你退隐江湖了呢。”戈登喝了一口酒，道。  
“啊……是啊，”马丁挠了挠头顶，“我嗯……尝试过一段时间健康的生活。”  
“哈哈！”戈登发出干巴巴的笑声，“然后发现这他妈根本没有意义，是不是？相信我，我和尸体打了一辈子的交道，我知道死神是个什么玩意——喜怒无常、毫无逻辑的婊子！当我们跑步、戒烟、喝低咖的时候，那贱人正露出淌着血的牙齿嘲笑着呢。”  
这家伙听上去可真是糟透了，马丁想，他还比自己大好几岁呢！马丁开始犹豫是转换话题比较好，还是借机溜走最聪明。  
“哦，不提那些了，”没等马丁决定，戈登自己转了话锋，“我听说过一些你的……呃……不知道是真是假的传闻……嗯……有阵子他们在说……”  
马丁大概猜到他要问什么了，替支支吾吾的他感到着急，但决定不急着帮他把话填上，要让他自己说完。  
“说你和你的那个搭档，呃，就是那个，我好像见过，瘦了吧唧、挺阴沉的那个，和你一起办朵拉·兰的案子……我是说，呼！我知道你离婚了，但是，一个男人？还是那么个家伙？怎么想得到呢？”  
“他们还真是帮了我好大一个忙啊，”马丁讽刺地说道，“我猜我不用担心怎么和我父母开口了。”  
戈登听出了马丁的语气，又灌了一口酒，道：“我没有别的意思，他们也没有说太多。我不了解他们说的那家伙，只是觉得不可思议。”  
“啊，是啊，”马丁很快接道，“我也这么觉得。”  
戈登愣了一下，接着发出尴尬的爆笑，伸手在马丁的背上猛拍：“你还是那么人见人爱，老伙计。”  
马丁沉默地灌了一口酒。他说的都是实话，真的，没错，就是不可思议。可能有人会说马丁在女人间周旋得搞砸了，破罐子破摔了，但说真的，那事儿真不是这么操作的；他还听过一种说法就是，他和拉斯特早在95年就搞上了，02年的闹翻也与此有关——对于这种说法，马丁的感想只有脏话。  
其实这就是个水到渠成的事儿。在此之前，马丁一直以为所谓的“水到渠成”、“自然而然”都是骗人的把戏：第一次见到麦姬的时候，他的眼睛整个都亮了起来，那时生活很单纯，不考虑别的，一心把她追到手才罢休；而第一次见到丽莎……他的下半身简直要爆炸了，那段时间他就差没把“我是头禽兽”写在脸上——从来没有什么水到渠成，都是男女之间的狩猎游戏，跟着荷尔蒙的指引，明明已经撒网多时，还要假装那条鱼是个惊喜。  
而拉斯特，大概就是那个每次都来咬破马丁渔网的怪物，让马丁恨得牙痒痒，恨不得宰了它，可就是捉不住，它甚至一度无影无踪，许多年后，当马丁再也没力气下网时，突然跳到了他的脚边。  
“所以说，人类最愚蠢的，就是自以为掌握住了自己的人生，我越来越觉得我们的人生都在被操纵着，不是被上帝，上帝至少爱我们，而操纵我们的那家伙，纯粹是在跟我们开玩笑……”  
男人在醉酒后总喜欢扮演哲学家，马丁这辈子可是听够这些狗屎了，上一次拉斯特在他耳边叨咕的时候，他转身把他摔到墙上吻了上去。  
“嘿，戈登，听着，”马丁摸了摸鼻子，“很高兴见到你，但是我得走了，你……你是继续？还是要我帮你叫辆车？”  
“哦现在远没到我回家的时候，”戈登道，挥了挥手，“下次再见，马蒂。代我向……呃，那位，叫什么来着？问好。”  
马丁习惯性地说“拉斯特”，但很快又说：“知道吗，你不用记住他的名字，反正我无法代你向他问好了，呃，他离开了。”  
“离开了？”戈登体内的酒精让他愣了一会儿，才露出那种怜悯的表情，“什么？他去了哪儿？”  
马丁烦躁了两周终于有些冷却的心又不安起来，他不想提起这事儿，但是总得说起，而且在今后的日子里他也许需要不停说起，所以，速战速决。  
“不知道，也不想知道，也许他随便找条河跳进去了事，也许选择大西洋，总之没有头绪。”  
马丁的语气很平稳，然后抓起酒杯把里面的液体一口饮尽——就算里面装的是汽油，他也会毫无察觉地喝完的。  
“哦，天哪，那太糟了，”戈登毕竟还是个老好人，这一点总不会变，“你报警了吗？有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”  
“不用了，”马丁从凳子上站起来，“给可怜的警察省点事吧，看在上帝份上，我也干过那行。”  
“马蒂，发生了什么？”戈登清醒的时候可能不会这么追问，“出了什么事，让他离开了？”  
听到这个问题，马丁停下了，用一只手插住后腰，舌头在口腔里顶着脸颊内侧，然后突然笑了。不知道为什么，他很愿意回答这个问题，因为答案极具讽刺性。  
马丁转过身来，面对吧台，俯视戈登黑油油的脸，酒吧的红光在上面扫来扫去。  
“因为我送了他一个东西，”马丁顿了一下，“一枚戒指。”

“哦！”戈登露出“那可真是糟糕透了”的表情——马丁知道，因为他听到戈登说“那可真是糟糕透了。”  
“咳，是啊，谁说不是呢。”马丁无可辩驳，毕竟，这是戒指，不是子弹，不是那种在超市里逛逛就顺手从架子上拿下来的东西，你不能说“哦，我结账的时候看到了这个，觉得很适合你，就买来了”，不能。  
“你怎么想的，哥们，”戈登的面部肌肉在酒精的作用下有些失控，“说真的，没有比把一个圆圈套在另一个人的手指上更愚蠢的事了。”  
“嘿，是啊，”马丁揶揄道，“我那天一定是刚午睡起来头脑发昏，把这句写在我小学课本上的话给忘了。”  
“好伙计，”戈登用力地拍了马丁两下，真的很用力，“你猜怎么着？你需要再来一杯，威士忌，忘了那个什么……拉？”  
“拉斯特。”  
“对！忘了他，明天醒过来，你又是我的好伙计马蒂了，焕然一新，完美无缺！”  
酒保已经迅速端上了威士忌，马丁真的已经准备走了，但看着戈登递来的酒杯，他又想，为什么不呢？马丁·哈特也可以只干自己想干的事情，只考虑自己，活在虚幻的世界里，管他妈的别人怎么想。  
再加上戈登大力拍打着身边的座位，绽放着马丁这辈子见过的最热情的笑容。  
结果就是他喝得酩酊大醉，还竟然开车回了家，可惜下车后，翻遍全身也找不着门钥匙——拉斯特离开两周后，他给家门换了把锁，他其实不确定这一举动有什么必要性，又或者带有什么象征意义——反正结局是，他完全不记得自己把新的钥匙放到哪儿了。  
“操！”马丁一脚踹倒了垃圾桶，里面的空啤酒罐滚了出来，一起滚出来的还有配套的拉环。啤酒拉环被月光照得闪烁，像枚戒指。  
“很好，太好了。”马丁说，他感到了背叛，现在连他唯一最亲近、最信任的朋友——酒精，也开始嘲讽他了。  
2  
“哦，狗屎……”马丁被自己的手机铃声吵醒，摸爬着接了电话，是事务所的前台当娜。  
“已经中午了，你今天是来还是不来？”  
“哦，是啊……”马丁看了看紧闭的窗帘，再低头，看到自己的床，抬手，看到昨晚穿的外套袖子，他没空思考这是怎么回事，“我晚点儿过去。”  
“好的，我明白了。”那头干脆地挂了电话。  
“操啊……”马丁扔了手机，向后倒下，开始拼接记忆的碎片。如果昨晚的一切都是真实发生的事情，那他应该是在门廊上醒来，而不是自己的房间里。也许他后来又找到了钥匙，虽然这构想不太合理，但已经是最说得过去的了。  
马丁缓了一口气，让自己的双脚落了地，当他反应过来后，已经跟着惯性刷完了牙。他愣住了一会儿，但很快就不想再看见镜子里的那个老家伙，于是弯下腰，接水擦了把脸，准备去厨房随便找点儿什么。  
厨房漫溢着咖啡的香气，这可有点怪，马丁怔着，“哈”了一声给自己听，莫非是那混蛋回来了？  
“拉斯特？”马丁听到门的响声，下意识地喊了一声，然后转过身。  
门口的人一下子变得很拘谨。  
“呃，爸……”她说，手里拿着几只信封，大概是刚去了邮箱那儿一趟。  
“哦，梅茜……”马丁用手搓了一把脸，“过来，坐下，所以是你把我捡回来的？”  
“你醉了，”梅茜一边走进厨房，把信封放到台面上，一边找出杯子，“隔壁的陶德太太一早打电话来，我就过来了。”  
“哦，好了，我好像想起来了，”马丁的脑海里找回了一些梦醒之间的幻影，“真抱歉让你看到你的老爸爸这幅样子，哈。不用给我倒了，我不喝咖啡。”  
“我知道，为了健康，”梅茜还是坚持给他倒了一杯咖啡，然后打开冰箱找牛奶，“但我觉得咖啡因总比宿醉健康。”  
多亏了拉斯特，马丁对嘲讽的承受能力大大增强，如果说他对普通嘲讽的承受阈值大概是一吨，则对“来自女儿的嘲讽”的承受阈值则依然为一毫克。  
“抱歉，孩子。”马丁也不知道自己在说些什么。  
“我得把你的车送到修理厂去了，等会儿你如果要上班我可以送你。”梅茜没有对马丁的道歉作出直接回应。  
“什么？我的车？为什么要去修理厂？等等……”马丁拍了光溜溜的头顶一巴掌，他似乎想起了路边的大树和他可怜的右前灯。  
“发生了什么了？”梅茜问道。  
“没什么，”马丁习惯性地掩饰，“只是你的老头子偶尔荒唐那么一下。”  
“拉斯特呢？”  
“我不知道。”马丁不知道怎么让女儿绕开这个问题，但现在拉斯特的确已经成了绕不开的部分。  
“你怎么会不知道？”梅茜追问。  
“我说了不知道！”马丁尖锐而生硬地吼了出来。梅茜一瞬间安静下来。  
“抱歉，亲爱的……”马丁扶着额头，真心为自己创造出的尴尬而后悔，“我可能是酒还没醒……”  
“我得先把这儿收拾一下。”梅茜放过了这个话题，又让自己忙了起来。  
马丁不能不注意到女儿在回避直视自己的眼睛。他在女儿们心中的形象从离婚开始就一落千丈，感谢上帝，卡寇莎让他当了一回英雄，那之后他保持健康生活，过着安稳日子，而女儿们也都长大了，这给马丁带来了不少理解和宽容，也让他那套习以为常的类似“一切都很好，别担心，宝贝”的哄小女孩的谎话越来越没了用处。  
梅茜消失在了视野里，马丁没来由地松了一口气，坐下喝了一口咖啡。操，味道真不错，当初真不该戒了这东西。  
“爸，这是什么？”梅茜从卧室走出来，手上拿着一个东西，那东西映着日光，正黄澄澄地发亮。马丁刚放松下来的神经又陡然绷紧。  
“那是……呃……那是……”  
那是危险的东西，小孩子不要碰——马丁真希望能这么说。  
“那就是你看到的。”他能怎么说？那是一个戒指，左看右看都是个戒指，没有别的可能。他不该把它那么随手地扔到地板上的——更准确地说，是砸到地板上。  
“这是不是……”梅茜先是疑惑，然后表情在两秒之内数度变换，最后展现出了一个笑容，“这太好了，爸爸，我很高兴能看到你安定下来，我是说……”  
“不，不是那样的，我不想谈论这个事情，总之……妈的，住口！”马丁不知道是该脸红还是该失落，该尴尬还是该愤怒，总之这些情绪他已经全都经历得够了，现在只想好好宿他的醉，享受一下酒后醒来的头疼，什么也不去想。  
“爸，”梅茜又问了一遍，这次语气更加轻柔，“发生了什么？”  
“不管发生了什么，都不是适合跟女儿谈的问题。”马丁不准备回答，尽管他从来拒绝不了梅茜小鹿一般的双眼。  
“爸爸！”梅茜不满地摊开手，“我早就不是小女孩了，我想成为你的朋友，我想听你的烦恼，给你出主意！”  
“你永远是我的小女孩，宝贝。”马丁疲惫地说。  
“哦，”梅茜丧气地一甩手，“你还是那样，爸爸，就算你现在满身酒味，糟糕透顶，你也还是那样，梅茜是个听话的小女孩，梅茜不是奥德丽，她永远不会长大，不会反抗！”  
马丁在那一瞬间有些呆滞，他没想到一直以来，小女儿的内心是这样的……但是，“随便吧”，他甚至不想费力去解释这个天大的误会，又也许女儿说得有些道理。  
马丁起身，准备回卧室去换件衣服，梅茜在他背后说：“你知道吗，你像对待孩子一样对待我，我也就干脆表现得像个孩子好了。”  
“我要告诉妈妈。”她手里举着戒指，扬着她的小下巴，蜜色的头发融化在午间的光线里，用必胜的嗓音说道。  
3  
马丁认识拉斯特·科尔这个人十七年来，都没能了解这个人太多——事实上，少得可怜，除了蓝盒骆驼和“这是个可悲的疯子”外，他作为搭档，比别人知道得更多的，也只有他永远不会为外人道的“那家伙有个好屁股”了。  
而从拉斯特拽着他的胳膊，望着星空流下眼泪之后，短短的几天里，马丁就把对这个人的了解程度提高到了难以想象的地步。  
比如他从医院逃跑时的兴奋；止疼药失效后，每一次呼吸带来的痛觉；他的手虚笼在伤疤上的嶙峋线条……马丁不得不感到这一切其实很有意思，当你自以为认识一个人认识到足够的时候，才真正开始认识他。  
所以他也经常看着拉斯特紧闭的眼皮，猜测那颤动的睫毛和瞤动的眼球，都透露了什么样的梦境讯息。而当拉斯特睁开眼，与他四目相对，他不会移开目光，也不会开口去验证那些猜测，只是随便说些什么，或是什么都不说，让拉斯特明白：这里不是他的梦魇世界。  
所以在他帮助拉斯特擦拭身体时，对方躯体的小小反应，对他来说，都是再明显不过的讯号。他让自己的手顺着湿漉漉的皮肤下滑，滑过起伏的肋骨，滑过新鲜的疤痕，他感到有手指在他的肩胛骨上用力，他听着拉斯特不由自主的喘息，惊喜，接着更加渴望于这个人对“快乐”的表达。  
这件事于是成为了一个惯例，他们对此并不上瘾，也不厌倦，拉斯特自然也会施以回报，看样子他也不是不知道如何做一个合格的搭档。  
马丁执着地从未吻过他，拉斯特也没做过任何多余的动作。马丁有一种奇怪的认识，总觉得这样就代表着自己没有进入到一种奇怪的生存状态中去，同时也拖延了他开始顾虑诸多问题的时间。  
他还记得那个夜晚，事务所里又只剩下他们两人，他指着刚到手的照片说：“她离开酒店时，手指上的结婚戒指不见了，难道这不能说明什么吗？”  
“说明她终于醒悟，不再受控于这堂而皇之蒙蔽世人的美化欲望和占有的产物？”拉斯特醉醺醺地说。  
马丁一把夺下了拉斯特手中的啤酒罐，仰起脖子灌了一口，然后重重搁在了身后的桌子上，带着明目张胆的挑衅，和只有他们之间才能懂的调情。  
拉斯特眯着眼睛，逼近，马丁看着他苍白的嘴唇一张一合，对他神神叨叨的话语置若罔闻，一个字也没有听进去，在足够近的时候，把他推到了墙上。  
他尝起来是烟草和啤酒混合的味道，和马丁之前想象的一样。

“爸爸？”梅茜犹疑地看着马丁，以为他在权衡和犹豫。  
马丁从回忆中回过神来，直接给出唯一的答案：“不行，你一句话都不能告诉你妈妈。”  
这根本不需要思考和权衡，马丁除非是疯了，才会让他们三个之间的关系更加尴尬上一层。  
“那就告诉我。”梅茜还没放弃对事实的探索，马丁就已厌倦了。  
“好吧，好吧，”他说，希望女儿不要对这简短而干巴的真相失望，“我对他说，要么收下那戒指，要么滚，他选择了后者，就这么简单。”  
这一切让马丁看上去像个蠢货，他也并不指望梅茜能将秘密保守多久，麦姬总能细微地观察到女儿有所隐瞒，然后有技巧地让她全都说出来。  
马丁责怪拉斯特，是他把自己活生生变成了蠢货。还有那该死的戒指……马丁突然很想抓住拉斯特，问问他：“我的戒指烧到你的手了吗？你为什么表现得像个懦夫？”  
对，抓住他，什么都不干，只是把这句话扔到他的脸上，让他一时半会儿什么也说不出来，光是想想，就让人神清气爽。  
梅茜看上去刚想要说什么，马丁没管，径直越过她，大步冲向门口。门锁那里被破坏得干净漂亮，应该是陶德先生的功劳，他做过伐木工人，使得一把好斧子。  
拉斯特不用手机，也没有信用卡，找起来不容易——马丁非常明白，但这并没有对他造成任何阻碍，他本来也没有打算给自己一个明确的目标或一个详尽的计划，他只知道第一步是离开。  
哦，对了。看到门外的草坪时他终于想起来，车子还在修理厂里……于是他只好返身走回来，换了衣服，让梅茜送他去事务所，然后对当娜说，她得到了一个长假。  
几天后，马丁的心情已经好多了，公路两旁的景物有节奏地后退，车内的音乐偶然牵动了他的某个回忆，让他有闲心打开手机，发现里面全是麦姬的留言。他只是看了一眼，然后把手机丢到一边，继续走在他的路上。  
4  
人在重复的举动中，很容易忘记本来的目的。  
这不是马丁现在才发现的，很多年以前，这句话就已经在他的脑中盘旋不下。你瞧，他不是想不出这些“名言警句”，他只是从不说出来，或者找不到人可说。毕竟没事口头往外喷哲理搞不好会被人当成傻瓜——这倒不是马丁不能承受的部分，连自己都忍不住要把自己当傻瓜，才是最可怕的。  
所以马丁虽然长期沉浸在拉斯特自以为是的叨叨咕咕之中，也还是对他保留了一些敬意，都是出于以上原因。  
拉斯特这个人的优点，除了绝不会把自己当傻瓜之外，还有一样，就是不会忘记目的。  
这事儿听上去简单，做起来却不是那样。当马丁成为一名警察的时候，是为了过扎实而有个人实现感的人生，但他后来忘记了。和麦姬结婚的时候，他是为了给自己和所爱的女人幸福，但后来……他没忘，这句话写在他的结婚誓言里，这东西对他还是有些意义，麦姬以为他忘了，其实他没有，他也许一辈子都不会忘了，只不过以后再也不会这么为难他自己。  
有此前例，他很快就将这次旅行的目的抛到脑后，也不是什么不可想见的事情了。在越过第二个州境线之后，他大概十次有八次都会忘了向加油站或快餐店的人出示照片然后问：“请问你见过这个人吗？”  
是的，他的手机里有一张拉斯特的照片，那是一个和煦的午后，马丁透过窗户看到外面，拉斯特拈着啤酒瓶坐在阳光里，这画面温馨得好比老奶奶坐在摇椅上织毛衣，马丁灵光一现，拿起手机拍了一张。  
那张照片其实不怎么理想，窗框占去了很大部分画面，还有些过度曝光，当马丁想调整位置再来一张的时候拉斯特发现了他，于是脏话中指起身走开，马丁笑着骂他“别害臊得像个小姑娘”，这似乎是他能想起的近年来最愉悦的时刻。  
他还开始回应妓女的搭讪。她们无处不在，游走在每一处阳光不及的地方，马丁能在她们接近之前就看出她们是什么来历，什么目的，并及时躲开，直到有一天，他突然兴起，眼看着那个女人走近、坐下、说话。他没有和她过度寒暄，而是掏出了口袋里的戒指，放在吧台上。  
她狐疑地看着戒指，马丁知道她在想什么，主动地解释：“放心，我没有你想的那些怪癖。你可以拿走它，你甚至不用做什么。”  
这更让她难以保持镇定，厚厚的妆容和熟练的风情之下不慎露出了发自真心的诧异表情。  
“这是个戒指。”她说。  
“是的，没错。”马丁认真回答，他真的有此打算：若她收下，他便就此收手，打道回府。  
“你有什么毛病啊？”结果她说，表情很是鄙视，“你是在羞辱我吗？这是个他妈的戒指。”  
“这就是个他妈的戒指，”马丁的心情比她更不好，“收下个戒指很难吗？”  
“神经病！”她愤愤然离开，并在远处和同事交头接耳，对着马丁指指点点，像个遭到性骚扰的女服务生。

有时他能得到一些除了摇头之外的答复，比如“好像见过”，或是“我对他的头发有印象”，他们有的抓抓脑袋再无下文，有的勉强给指了个方向，最后证明都是错的。还有一个自己看上去都不大清醒的酒保，信誓旦旦地说绝对见到过这个人，“他没点任何酒精”，他说。  
“那你一定是看错了。”马丁也十分确定。  
“他是你的家人？还是朋友？”有人在回答完后顺口一问。每当这时，马丁就会看着对方然后说：“你觉得是哪种？”  
“在我看来，你这有点像是他搞了你的老婆——也许是女儿——你一追千里地去要他的命。”这是马丁听到过最接近事实的说法。

他的凯迪拉克布满灰尘，还是没有洗车的打算，这样等他找到拉斯特，那人就能一眼看出，他是跑了多少英里才做到的。  
这想法很是危险，他知道，他不介意承认，对一件东西着迷，甚至上瘾，他经历过很多次，咖啡、球赛、女人……没有一样能要了他的命。但是爱可以。  
马丁也许永远不会承认，但他不可能没想到，是什么让他收留了那个人，习惯他，陪伴他，送他戒指，接着成为一只公路上的没头苍蝇。  
他本想一路开到纽约去，在曼哈顿街边坐着吃披萨；或者拉斯维加斯，他在赌场上的手气一向不太坏，也许他就会迷上新的东西，而不是一个发如枯草、皮肤黯淡、眼神如死的男人。  
马丁到盐湖城的本意只是想去参观一下那个魔鬼主场[ 犹他爵士队的主场，由于海拔高，空气稀薄，加上球迷疯狂吵闹，充满恶意，对客队来说简直是地狱一般，被称为“魔鬼主场”。]，但是快餐店的人信誓旦旦地说“我见过这个男人，他在门外跟两个壮汉打了一架，天哪那血迹可让我清理了半天……现在应该还没出院。”

一般人都会对医院这种地方有畏惧之感，面无表情的护士，过度冷酷的消毒水味，只露出眼睛的医生，不知何处传来的哀嚎，难以消受的账单……马丁对医院不陌生，他到那里接过麦姬无数次，便不像常人那样恐惧。但这不代表他就乐意去那种地方。  
下了车，马丁感觉有点喘不上气，也许只是海拔的原因。这症状在他几乎逼着护士找遍全院的住院病人名册，包括前几天出院的，还有近期急诊记录，都没有找到拉斯特的名字之后，便缓解了。  
马丁没有多失望，和拉斯特不一样，他不是那么执着于目的的人。  
他在路上随便找了一家咖啡店，看着菜单选了半天，还是放弃了茶，要了一杯黑咖，然后问柜员能源方案球馆怎么走。  
“在手机地图上搜索‘能源方案球馆’，然后跟着箭头走。”柜员这么回答。  
“我……咳，我不太会用那玩意儿。”马丁干咳一声，用手背蹭了一下鼻子，尴尬地说。  
“哦！那就……请等等，”柜员蹲下身去，从柜台底下翻找出一张旧地图来，用笔在上面画着路线。  
“呃，你可以这样……也可以……”  
“孩子，那是什么？”马丁的目光盯着柜员背后的墙，刚才他蹲下的时候，露出了完整的墙面。  
“你说这个？”柜员回头，又转回来看马丁，不好意思地抓抓头，“是我无聊时候的练笔。”  
那里挂着几幅速写，是圆珠笔的涂画，只简单勾勒出人物的面部，虽然潦草，但能看出功底不错。  
“那，那一幅？”马丁指着其中一张，“里面的人，你见过他？”  
“这个？”柜员指着画里的那个人，那个人有分明的轮廓，扎着乱糟糟的头发，耷拉着松弛的眼角，叼着所剩无几的烟头，不知是在思索，还是在看着桌上的什么东西。  
“是个南方人，德克萨斯，我猜，”他明亮的视线在马丁的双眉之间来回游走，“最近每天下午都来。”  
5  
“真的？”  
马丁的这句话更像是在自言自语，但是柜员诚实地答道：“真的啊，你们……认识？”  
他的眼神太过涉世未深，以至于马丁一眼就能看出，那是“千万别是积年仇人在这儿打起来，至少别在我当班的时候”的眼神。  
马丁调整了一下自己的表情，以显得不那么苦大仇深。  
“他都来这儿做什么？”  
“咖啡，发呆，”柜员耸耸肩，“和大多数顾客一样。”  
“咖啡？”马丁皱眉，“只是咖啡？他没让你往里加伏特加什么的？”  
“为什么？这是咖啡店，”柜员说得理所当然，“他总是点黑咖啡……你是警察还是什么？”  
马丁欲言又止：“你知道吗……算了，把我的咖啡换成低因的，好吗？”  
令人略有些惊讶的是，马丁设想过无数见到拉斯特的画面，却从没设想过能够真的再次见到他，他的心脏在胸中剧烈鼓动，此前做好的一切准备瞬间无效，简直像是顶着令人窒息的低气压和震人心魄的倒彩，站上盐湖城罚球线的菜鸟球员。  
这算是哪门子的低因咖啡？

马丁喝了咖啡，吃了些饼干，在那里坐到斜射的太阳透过窗户，照在他的左半边脸上，这一颗脑袋两种温度的感觉真不舒服，而柜员还特地走过来，说：“呃，我猜他今天可能不来了？”  
“哦，那就算了。”马丁站起来，朝柜台那指了指，“你的……你的画，能送我吗？”  
“那张？可以啊，请稍等！”柜员跑去拿画，脚步声里充满了同情。  
“你画得挺不错的。”接到画时马丁干巴巴地说。  
柜员把地图也送他了，马丁把地图展开，大概有两张画的大小，他看着左侧标记的位置，那张速写就自然地叠在右手边。  
马丁知道面前的是自动门，所以他可以头也不抬地走出去，但就在那个他待了一下午的咖啡店的自动门在他背后关上的同时，有人在旁边说：“你这杯咖啡喝得时间也真长。”  
“什么？你是怎么……我一直坐在窗边，你是从哪里……”马丁为这一刻酝酿了许久的情绪，但当它真正到来时，一点也没用上，他甚至有点自暴自弃，算了，拉斯特总能攻他不备，他现在整个人一副蠢样，而且看上去还像是在痴情地端详另一个人的画像，中学时被父母撞见偷看《花花公子》都没现在这么尴尬，那个时候的美国可不是现在的美国。  
“我每天下午都会来，我想你已经听说了。”  
拉斯特说着，朝旁边撇了撇头。去你的吧，马丁想，搞得就跟默认了他挨家挨户敲门问他的下落来着一样。  
“拉斯特，”马丁长舒了两口气，看了三次其他地方，舔了一次牙龈，咬了一次唇肉，说，“看到我的车了吗？全都归你洗。”  
画里的那个人什么也没说，转身走向马丁的车。马丁从后面看他乱七八糟的马尾、松垮垮的衬衫和精瘦的胯部，他不需要辨认胎记也知道自己没有找错人。他其实很欣慰，但没有笑，他有点怕被拉斯特从车玻璃的反光中看到。

他们去洗了车。马丁原本的打算是看着拉斯特用手洗，但街对面就有隧道洗车店。  
“我得怜香惜玉啊。”他开了今天第一个玩笑。  
拉斯特没有误会，他知道马丁指的是车。“我请。”他说。  
他们被封锁在密闭的车里长达三分钟，马丁从未觉得三分钟如此漫长，以前，他能和拉斯特两人在车里待上三小时，虽然最初那很是折磨，但习惯了之后，也就无所谓了。现在，在机器的轰鸣声中，拉斯特像是听到了什么静谧的声音，异常地专注，马丁想说些什么，在分开五个星期后，他们重逢得就像五分钟前才刚见过，这不是办法，他该说些什么，但他什么也没说。  
去汽车旅馆的路上，马丁跟着拉斯特的皮卡，一路上盯着那个残缺不全的尾灯，在不明白为什么这么多年都没有警察来开他的罚单的同时，直想把另一边也给毁了。

马丁把车钥匙扔在旅馆房间的桌上，拉斯特回头问他：“你没有行李？”  
“没。”马丁习惯性地左顾右看，顺口答道，手插进口袋里，然后一下有了灵感。  
“不，”他立即改了口，“我有一样。”  
他从口袋里掏出戒指放在桌上。  
拉斯特扫了一眼，说：“马蒂，你是个混球。”  
“哦，我是个混球？”马丁不给拉斯特继续往下说的机会，抢先炸了，“你才是混球，科尔！你做出一副虚无厌世的样子来掩盖这一点，什么人类不应该存在在世上啦，什么我们是被设定好的程序啦……你只是个嚎哭的婴儿，哦，不对，婴儿比你可爱多了，你是个疯狂的婊子，就是没胸部。”  
“马蒂，”拉斯特用安抚马丁的语气说，“你是个混球。你自以为在付出，实际上是在寻求占有，你只是没有意识到事情的本质。”  
“哦，对，是，我寻求占有，占有你这个虚无主义老头子，”马丁叉起腰，“我的戒指烧到你的手了吗？懦夫？”  
这个词不会激怒拉斯特，但不代表他就乐意听到，他好像突然放弃了正准备说出口的一大堆话，而换成：“操你的，马蒂，为什么你自己不戴上试试？看看它会不会烧手指？”  
“哦，你不愿意戴的东西，却叫我戴？”马丁以为这只是普通的吵架的步骤。  
拉斯特走到桌前，按住那枚戒指，一瞬间五感翻腾，女人的笑声，孩子的奶香，阳光铺在身上的触感……他躬身将戒指向前推，然后让手指赶快离开。  
“72个小时，马蒂，你能戴着这个度过72个小时，就算你赢。”  
马丁没有预料到这种走向。  
“你是说真的。”马丁用的不是疑问口气。  
“真的不能再真了，我们了结了这事吧。”拉斯特说。  
“你说的‘算我赢’是怎么个算法？”  
“我会听你的，马蒂，”拉斯特说，嘴角有些抽搐，“我会戴上这个该死的戒指。但是如果你坚持不到72小时……”  
“那不可能。”马丁充满信心，他坚持过17年，没可能戴不了72个小时。  
“那么来吧。”  
马丁拿起戒指，胜券在握：“你知道，你完全可以省了这72个小时。”  
“那可不能省，马蒂，那可不行。”拉斯特把烟按灭在玻璃杯里。  
马丁把戒指套在左手中指上，有点紧，小指又松了，只好戴在无名指上。  
“好了，现在做什么？”马丁骄傲地说。  
“做你喜欢的事情，怎么样？”拉斯特提议。

马丁的确喜欢在做爱的时候走走后门，但没想到有一天他会将这个作为首选。盐湖城的气压真是要命，连拉斯特都在他身下催促：“五个星期，马蒂，这就是你能做的了？”  
“哦，要不你来试试？你这个躺着不出力的？”  
马丁原本只是说说，没想到拉斯特真的翻了个身，将他俩调换了位置。马丁受宠若惊地把手放在他最喜欢的臀瓣上，却被拉斯特抓了起来，与他十指相扣，在马丁被这个动作吓软之前开始了律动，马丁左手上的戒指硌到了他的手，那些共感如大麻的烟雾在周身环绕，而骶部传来的快感像是直接吸入鼻中的海洛因，他愈发握紧了双手，他俯下身去，寻找所能攫住的唯一眼前之人。

“哦天哪，我有个主意，咱们可以把72个小时就这样消磨掉。”事后的马丁虽然有些快喘不上气，但显然感觉很好。  
“别高估你自己，马蒂，”拉斯特坐在床沿上点烟，“你已经不年轻了。”  
“哈，是啊。”马丁养精蓄锐。随便你怎么说，他想，等我过会儿去干翻你。  
过了一阵子，拉斯特走进浴室，水声响起的时候马丁跟了进去，拉斯特毫不意外地接纳了他的加入，温水流过他们俩相接的地方，马丁觉得有胡子随着水漂进了嘴里。  
他们的头一个24小时就是这么度过的，这对长途奔波后的马丁不是个好主意，他们的三餐全靠外卖解决，此外就是性和睡眠——马丁不确定拉斯特有没有睡过，在他的几次分不清是幻是真的视野里，拉斯特总是背对着他，有时烟雾从他头顶飘出来，有时没有。

隔日他们决定出门，在决定之后又等了一整个上午之后才真正动身，天气很好，他们找了个街边小店就餐，然后驱车前往沃尔玛，准备买点干净的衣服和必需品。  
拉斯特坐在副驾驶座上，翻着马丁从咖啡店带出来的旧地图，上面铅笔画出的路线还历历在目。  
“你知道，马蒂，就算你去了那个球场，你也变不成卡尔·马龙[ 犹他爵士队历史上的巨星。]。”  
“对，就像你病得再重也不是尼采一样，闭嘴吧。”马丁几乎已经习惯了这种对话。  
拉斯特紧跟着又翻出了他的手机，无视马丁的抗议进了他的信箱——这种事是拉斯特以前绝对不会做的，马丁毫无防备。  
麦姬的声音从听筒里飘了出来：“哦，所以你现在是这样一个痴情种了？别叫我好笑了，马蒂，你只是太老，太害怕……”  
马丁伸手打落了拉斯特手里的电话。拉斯特出奇地温顺了一会儿。  
“你为什么来这儿？”过了片刻他问道。  
马丁干咳了一声：“为了追寻卡尔·马龙的足迹？”  
这回答连他自己都不能相信，但拉斯特没有再追问。

他们的赌约已经过去了一半的时间，马丁有意无意地总在炫耀戒指依然在他手上，比如刻意的用左手取货架上的东西，总是把戒指放在脸的附近晃悠……有位推着一车商品的女士央求他从高层货架上拿个东西，马丁帮忙了，对方报之一笑，马丁刚要回应，左手就被抬起。  
“抱歉，女士，他有这个了。”  
被拉斯特举起的手上，金子在闪耀。  
“你在干什么？”女士尴尬地推着车离开后，马丁把拉斯特搡到一边。  
“帮你展示你的戒指啊。”拉斯特挑衅地说道。  
“或者你只是不愿意看到我对女士微笑？”马丁说着，逼近。  
“不不不，你可以对她们做任何事，”拉斯特站着没动，脸上带着点笑，“如果她们让你做的话。”  
马丁把拉斯特按到货架上吻他，拉斯特的手放上他的胯，腿嵌进他的腿间。“你吓到监控室里那几个哥们了。”他说。  
“哦，是啊，那又怎样？他们管得着吗？”  
“只要你保持穿着裤子，他们就管不着。”  
6  
这天入睡之前他们起了一些小争执。  
“这是什么？”马丁站在床前问。  
“我躺在床上？”拉斯特无辜地一摊手。  
“你躺在我的那一边。”  
“什么？”  
“你躺在床的左边，”马丁用手指着，“通常我睡左边，你睡右边。”  
“听听，”拉斯特说，“现在谁是我们中最有毛病的？”  
“你是故意的？”马丁不耐烦地说，“你倒是无所谓，你几乎不睡觉。”  
“只是个习惯罢了，马蒂。”拉斯特还是没有挪窝。  
不，这不是“只是个习惯罢了”，马丁离婚后，用了很久才让自己习惯享受整张床，那感觉很爽，就像离婚，是解脱，同时也失掉了安全感。  
马丁骂骂咧咧地绕到右侧躺下，关灯，一个小时后，他发现自己还在望着天花板。  
“拉斯特，我依然醒着。”他说。  
“所以呢？”拉斯特问他，“你想做吗？”  
“不，不……”马丁说，“我只是……只是睡不着。”  
“只是换个边睡就让你害上了失眠？那要不我们还是换回来吧。”拉斯特在黑暗里说道。  
“不，什么事不对，但不是这个……”马丁琢磨着，“拉斯特，你天天不睡觉，脑子里都在想什么？”  
“你不用刻意去想什么，”拉斯特回答，“那些思绪，他们自己会找上你。”  
“我在想……”马丁顺着找上他的思绪，“我在想那个树林，雷吉·勒杜，还有那个……那个秘密，只有你，和我知道，我的罪孽。”  
“别矫情了，马蒂，那不是罪孽，你也从来没有自责过。”拉斯特一语道破。  
“是啊，”马蒂笑了，“我没有，但还是得感谢你帮我掩护。”  
“我没有选择啊。”  
“你说的那些谎……没有人喜欢说谎。”  
“那不是问题，我们的生命本身就是个谎言，我们活着的每一个举动都是在说谎。”拉斯特说。  
“嗐，是啊，”马丁出奇地竟没有反对，“但即使是个谎，我们也得好好地把他撒完。”  
黑暗中，许久才传来一声不置可否的回答。“嗯。”

马丁忘记自己是怎么睡着的，在没有宿醉也没有纵欲的早上醒来真好，拉斯特躬身在桌前看着什么，马丁从床上爬起来，才发现他是在研究车里的那张地图。  
“你是什么时候……算了。”马丁放弃追究，直接走过去抢过地图，扔进垃圾桶。  
“没事，我已经记下来了，”拉斯特用拇指指向门外，“我来开车。”  
马丁连牙都没刷。  
“你这是怎么回事？”马丁没来由地有些不爽，“你这两天对我好得太可疑，这算什么？临终关爱？”  
“我只是想适当地施以回报，马蒂。”  
“哦你别没事找事到处乱跑就已经是回报我了，我昨天买的漱口水在哪儿？”  
早餐的时候，拉斯特再一次提起了去球馆的事儿。  
“反正今天没别的事可做。”他说。  
马丁有点心动，但依然觉得不对劲。“你到底是为什么来这儿的？”他问拉斯特，“我本来以为你会去德克萨斯，或者阿拉斯加。”  
“你去过德克萨斯了？”拉斯特用虚无的眼睛盯着他，马丁浑身不自在。  
“是啊，”马丁用右手拇指和食指转了转左手上的戒指，“丰田中心[ 姚明曾服役的休斯顿火箭队主场。]也是值得一看。”  
马丁说完，就被自己的可悲幽默感逗得笑了起来，要不是拉斯特眼下的细纹变得深了些，马丁几乎察觉不出他也笑了。  
“说真的，你可不会没有原因地出现在一个地方，”马丁吞下最后一口甜甜圈，“你不可能到这来却没事。”  
拉斯特用叉子挑着煎蛋：“去球馆就告诉你。”  
马丁比了个中指给他，抓起钱包起身。

“白天来这个地方可真他妈没感觉啊。”虽然这样说着，但马丁显然很高兴，特别是在看到球馆门口那两座铜像的时候。  
“马龙和斯托克顿，”他感慨地说，“他们可真是一对儿好伙计啊。”  
拉斯特表现得根本不像在听，但马丁依然滔滔不绝：“你知道吗，我年轻的时候，一直觉得在比赛中求婚什么的帅爆了，摄影机定格在你们身上，大屏幕上是你的女孩的特写，全场都在为你起哄，所有人都会帮你喊‘嫁给他’，嘿，真是不成功也难啊。”  
拉斯特斜乜了他一眼：“多亏你没有真的这么做。”  
马丁强硬地维护自己的少时梦想：“别摆出那张臭脸，我告诉你，如果爵士的主场不从新奥尔良搬到盐湖城，也许我还真的会这么做。”  
“哦，真是狗屎，”拉斯特的笑里并不全是嘲讽，“你可千万别说你在这儿给我准备了个惊喜。”  
马丁看了一眼手上的戒指，也忍不住笑了：“去死吧，你这张脸出现在大屏幕上，会让人做恶梦的。”  
马丁顿了一下又说：“要不你去刮个胡子再来？”  
这下轮到拉斯特说“去死”了。

午饭时马丁终于想起了早上的事，坚持追问拉斯特是干什么来的。  
“从什么时候开始你对我这么感兴趣了？”拉斯特说。  
“别岔开话题，”马丁态度明确，“还有，提醒你一句，72小时快要到了。”  
拉斯特扫了一眼马丁的手指：“知道了，马蒂，没见过你这么着急送人礼物的人。”  
马丁决定不接他的话茬了。  
拉斯特瞟了他一眼，似乎终于决定开始说。  
“我来过这儿一次，马蒂，在很久以前，比我们认识还早。”  
“那时候你还没成为现在这个狗屎。”马丁说。  
“远远不是，”拉斯特坐直身体，眼睛向着窗外看，“1986年，我准备和克莱尔结婚，那时候都流行什么……亲人的祝福之类的。”  
“现在也是。”马丁无奈地说，还是认真听下去。  
“所以我想找到我母亲。”  
“等等，”马丁说，“你知道你母亲的地址？”  
“当然，”拉斯特挥着手，“如果一个孩子，从小一直好奇他的母亲去了哪，后来他当了警察，手里握有调查资源，那他做的第一件事就会是……”  
马丁接不上话了，这听上去可真让人难过。  
“总之就是我来了盐湖城，在我母亲的住所附近犹豫到底要不要去拜访，然后，在一家杂货店里……我看到了她。其实我已经忘记了她的样子，但我手上的资料里有照片，那就是她，我看着她从街上，走过……”  
拉斯特的食指和中指朝下，前后划动，比划了一个迈步的样子。  
“然后我没有去找她。”拉斯特的讲述戛然而止，然后他向后靠到卡座靠背上，点起一支烟。  
“呃……”马丁心里十分难受，但不知该说什么，鬼使神差地他说，“我不觉得这家餐馆能吸烟……”  
事实上，拉斯特已经能看到有服务员在向他走来了。  
“那就离开这鬼地方。”拉斯特把烟从嘴里拔下来，很快走了出去。

“说真的，我们应该再去看看，我是说……你应该再去看看。”马丁做好了费尽力气说服拉斯特的准备，而拉斯特只是静静地看了他一眼，然后说：“好啊。”  
拉斯特给他指路，那地方距离他们现在的位置可真不近，等红灯时马丁看着仪表盘上的时间，眼看他就要赢了那个赌约，却越来越焦虑。  
他们经过了重逢的那家咖啡馆，当然，还有对面的洗车店，他们渐渐来到郊区，时不时停车下去看清门牌号码，当拉斯特终于在一户人家前面驻足的时候，马丁将缓慢移动的车子停下，并看到了门前的牌子。  
“此房出售，房产经理电话：XXX-XXXXXXX。”  
马丁索性低下头，不敢主动去面对拉斯特。  
“嘿……伙计，”拉斯特倚上了车窗，表情并无半点悲戚，“我想进去看看，行吗？”  
“当然可以，但是你没有钥……哦，算了，”马丁说，“在太阳下山之前回来。”  
拉斯特看着马丁的左手。“把那东西给我吧，”他说，“我提前认输。”  
“什么？”马丁以为自己没听清。  
“把那玩意给我，你赢了，狗屎。”拉斯特伸出手，催促。  
马丁手指已经按上戒指，又停住：“这不会是什么诡计之类的吧？”  
“你也可以不给，”拉斯特收回胳膊，“我可能会在里面待久一点，你可以到别处逛逛。”  
“我到哪处逛啊。”马丁摇了摇头，摘下戒指，搞不清他们中谁才是真正认输的那个，看也不看地递出窗外。  
拉斯特接了戒指，放进裤兜，走出几步之后，马丁忽然在车里叫了一声：“拉斯特！”  
看到拉斯特转身，马丁喊道：“我不是为了球馆来的盐湖城！”  
这句话有点可笑，他知道拉斯特从来没有认为他是为了球馆而来。  
“爵士队甚至不是我最喜欢的球队！”  
马丁不知道自己为什么说这个，他有很多话想说，比如你不觉得我们的命运从那个树林开始就连在一起了吗？也许还要更早；比如你这混球，你以为我看不出你这三天来所有举动里的告别意味？比如我可不能保证我还能这么神奇般地找到你，我甚至不能保证能再找你……比如，去他的戒指吧，我搞砸了，你他妈的给我回家！  
“你从来就没有最喜欢的球队，马蒂。”拉斯特仰着脖子给了他这样一句回答，然后便转身撬锁去了，不到两分钟，他便打开了门。  
马丁懊恼地瘫在座位上，望着已然空无一物的无名指，其实他没有不能接受的结果，可能连拉斯特都忘了，他很久以前就曾对他说，“我花了那么长时间才认识到我的本性，不能为了你而改变，马蒂”。  
马丁也会想，也许他不会从房子的另一边溜走，但逐渐降临直至全然压上的夜幕仿佛在与马丁刻意作对。  
马丁骂了一句“狗屎”，然后发动车子，他不想回汽车旅馆去看拉斯特的皮卡还在不在，他接受了这关于戒指的整件狗屎事，并只想回家。  
有那么一个心理咨询师，马丁找过她两次，都是在麦姬离开的时候。第一次，她说：“如果你爱她，就要做出改变。”马丁照做了。  
第二次，当他再次面对她时，她说：“如果你还爱她，就放她走吧。”

尾声

马丁回了家，一刻也没耽搁。  
房前停着梅茜的车，马丁的情绪向上提了一提。走前他给梅茜留了一把钥匙，这姑娘一定定时来帮他照顾房子来着，虽然他从未如此要求。  
“梅茜！”马丁进门踢掉鞋子，同时喊。  
梅茜在屋里就看到了马丁的车，戴着橡胶手套迎到门口。“回来得正是时候，”她笑眯眯地，“我在大扫除。”  
“梅茜亲爱的，”马丁为难地说，“我刚开了一天的车，现在浑身又僵又疼。”  
“哦没关系，”梅茜开朗地说，“拉斯特和我已经打扫得差不多了，你小心别碰脏了就好。”  
“拉斯特？”马丁难以相信自己刚刚听到的这个单词。  
“是啊，我今天去事务所，看见他在那儿，就捎了他一程。”梅茜这才露出仿佛憋了很久的笑。  
拉斯特从卧室走出来，手里拿着一大团抹布，看上去可笑极了。  
“拉斯特说，你把他扔下自己走了，这可不太好啊，爸爸。”梅茜眉梢眼角都是笑。  
“是啊，是不太地道。”马丁答着，瞪了一眼拉斯特。  
拉斯特晃悠去厨房：“我得补充点水份。”  
“爸爸，”梅茜突然收敛了笑意，低下声说，“妈妈说她再也不想听到关于你的事了。”  
“哦，那就别去烦她了，”马丁抚摸着女儿的肩背，“就是，别断了来往，好吗？”  
“当然，”梅茜重新笑起来，“我去查看一下信箱！”  
马丁企图挽留她，但她已经跑没影儿了。她其实不需要刻意回避，这里真的不会发生什么基得不能看的事情。  
马丁干咳一声，转身看向拉斯特，后者正在厨房喝着凉水。  
“你为什么不直接回来？还跑到事务所去？”马丁一边缓慢地向厨房移动，一边说。  
“我先回来了，”拉斯特放下水瓶，“但是没有进门。”  
“为什么？”  
“我没钥匙啊。”  
拉斯特十分讨打地一摊手，马丁忍不住笑了，他用手揉了揉脸上冒出胡茬的区域，不小心看到拉斯特的手上，一枚戒指正映着日光发亮——怪不得刚才梅茜笑得那么奇怪，好吧这下是真的挺尴尬的。  
“看起来你的旅行告一段落了，哈？”马丁把车钥匙扔到台面上。  
“给你带了个礼物。”拉斯特把手伸进了裤兜，掏出一个东西，放到马丁的车钥匙旁边，环形，金色，朴素得没什么特点。  
“你确定大小合适？”马丁觉得自己还是忍不住微笑了，他捏起戒指，仔细看了几眼。  
“不合适也没关系，”拉斯特说，“我认识一个不错的金匠。”  
马丁看着他，觉得他肯定也是忍不住微笑了。  
“好吧，”马丁挑挑眉，把戒指戴到无名指上。  
在那一瞬间，他感觉到了，那感觉如此对，就像火焰，愈发热烈，也会蔓延，无情地，在他的手指上，灼烧。


End file.
